A Werehog in Station square
by Shadowlover911
Summary: If a chaos emerald is used for good, positive energy is released, and if it's used for bad, negative energy is released (idk if true). If you have a close proximity to the chaos emeralds, you absorb that energy regardless if it's good or bad. Sonic the Hedgehog has a close proximity to the Chaos emeralds. Hmmm, let see what happens . . .(bad summary ik. first fic plz r&r!)
1. Prolouge

Author's note: Before I start this story, you all should know that I DO NOT claim ownership over any of the Sonic characters. They are property of Sega. Hopefully, this disclaimer can be used for all of the chapters that are to come. Also, if you're a fan, this prologue you're about to read is like a paraphrasing of the first part of "Sonic x" episode 1. The words the characters say aren't exact, but they're still more or less the same intention wise as what they say. Anywho, this is my first fic, so R&R and enjoy!

P.s: Please don't try to claim ownership over this story. And don't use an major material without promoting the fic or at least stating your use.

Prologue: Chaos Control

On a calm and clear night, a purple anthropomorphic cat known as Big the Cat was fishing with his pet frog when suddenly, a loud siren was heard. This siren was coming from 's base. This was due to the fact that the base was currently being attacked by the blue blur. Flying close by was a yellow anthropomorphic fox and a pink anthro hedgehog. They were comrades of the blue hedgehog that was dashing towards the base.

The blue hedgehog dodged the bullets and jumped over the robots that were firing them. He was now over the fence and on the base premises. A little later, he was thrown over the fence, but was saved by a ring which was shot from the plane that was being flown by the yellow fox. Some robots shot at the plane and the rear of it began to spew smoke. The plane was now heading straight towards a huge bolder. The passengers were bracing themselves for the crash when the large rock suddenly shattered. This was due to the fact that a red anthro echinda with two large spikes on the knuckle area of each hand had punched the large rock. The passengers thanked him, but the echinda didn't reply. Instead, he starred at the base.

"Over kill.", he mumbled, "Just like always."

The blue hedgehog homed throw two huge robots, but was suddenly punched to the ground. It looked like the hedgehog was done for, until he suddenly shot up from the ground and broke through a big light on the exterior of the base. Inside, two robots called Decoe and Bocoe were on the main controls of the building, setting it on lockdown.

"The facility is on full lock down, doctor." said Decoe.

"Arugh! Why does that blasted Sonic always have to get in my way!" said a large egg-shaped man.

"He doesn't get in your way", says a small voice. Eggman turns to see his hostages. One of them was a six year old rabbit, and the other was a blue chao with a red bow tie. The rabbit wore an orange dress with a blue tie/bow and an orange and yellow pair of shoes. She was cream and orange and had dark orange eyes. "Sonic just tries to stop you from doing evil bad things that you aren't supposed to do." the rabbit said.

"Well, creamy dreamy." Eggman said, raising his hand, which contained a red gem known as a Chaos emerald. "Once I insert this Chaos emerald, my machine will be much more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"No!" said Creame, "You can't do that! Sonic won't let you!"

"Well, he can't stop - Augh!" said Eggman as the blue hedgehog broke through a wall. Unbeknownst to anyone, a white bat was watching from above looking down at the machine that contained the emeralds she loves so dearly.

"Sonic!" groaned Eggman, "Too late.", he put the Chaos emerald into the machines panel and pressed a bunch of buttons. Then, he held up one button attached to the console by a wire.

"All I have to do is push this button and all you did will be for nothing!" he finished.

"Yeah," said the hedgehog, "If you can push it before I grab it."

The man's face went blank with realization, but then an evil grin came across his face. A robot had just pulled up behind the hedgehog. It began to attack the him, but he ran quickly and dodged the bullets.

"Don't let him get away!" yelled Eggman. Then, the hedgehog came to a stop and stood in front of him. The robot turned and looked at them. "STOP! Hold your fire!" The doctor ordered, but it was too late. The robot began to fire, and all though it missed, it hit the machine with the Chaos emeralds. Unconsciously and out of fear, Eggman pressed the button he was holding. He realized this and looked at his hand. "Here we go!" he yelled. Electricity began to come out of the machine due to the shots from the robot. This was a malfunction. "OH NO! What have you done?!' the doctor yelled. The hedgehog was now standing in front of the hostages, one arm out in a protective gesture. Suddenly a bright and almost blinding light rose from the machine and engulfed them.

"What's that?" said the pink hedgehog that had been in the plane before as she saw the light swallowing up the base. "It used to be Chaos control.", replied the echidna. Then, the light came over them as well.


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Author's note: Soncixjones? Hey, I used the sports thing in this chapter like you did in your story, but it's a different sport and a different situation. The stiff lie and groan while sitting on the couch is also similar to your story, but I dought there willl be much more similarities in the next 2 or 3 chapters that I already have typed out. There might be a little bit though, but not much. By the way, other people who are reading this, you should check out Sonicxjones's "A Werehog Story". It's awesome. I LOVED it!. Anyway, onto the fic! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

*A couple months later*

One beautiful spring day in station square, there was a rather large ruckus in the Thorndyke residence.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Who turned off my alarm clock!?" asked 12 year old Christopher thorndyke with a mad and frustrated look on his face.

Ella, the strong looking maid decides to reply: "I'm sorry mister chris, I guess I forgot to plug it in after I mopped your room. The cable was in the way."

"OH, well you should've told me because now I have to eat breakfast, get dressed, and make sure everything is in my back pack in under 8 minutes!"

"Why 8 minutes?"

"Because, thats when the bus gets here!"

"What''s all the commotion about?!" yelled Sonic, a blue, 15 year old anthropomorphic hedgehog, interrupting Chris's and Ella's argument while he came down stairs.

"Ella turned off my alarm clock!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't plug it back in, but this is a big house and there's plenty of chores I have to do!" said Ella with a incredibly mad glare on her face. "Kids these days are just so ungrateful." she mumbled as she headed for the kitchen to prepare Chris's and Sonic's breakfast.

"Yeah but thats still no excu-"

Chris didn't finish because Sonic interrupted again: "Chris calm down!" He yelled so his voice could be heard through the mad scream, "First, you're just losing time and second, it's not like you to scream and fight. What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing's bothering me!" he yelled.

"Chriiisss . . ."

"Oh fine, you caught me, it's just that tomorrow are the baseball tryouts and I really suck at Baseball. I mean, you remember when I had to go against Eggman in baseball? I didn't hit the ball at all!" He said with a frustrated, embarrassed, and sad look on his face.

"So why you trying out then?", said Sonic, "Its not like you have to join the team for a grade."

Chris and Sonic talked while they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"But it is like that! The coach said that now that were doing Baseball in P.E he's going to count us joining the team as a FINAL grade!"

"Oh." said Sonic, surprised. "Well, I guess I could teach you when you come back from school today then."

"Really! You'd do that?" said Chris with a surprised but happy smile.

"Of course! Anything for my buddy!"

"Master Chris.", interrupted , Chris's butler, "Here is the to-go breakfast Ella made for you. You should apologize to her and also thank her for the check your stuff and make sure you're ready for school because the bus is about to arrive in any second."

"Ahhhh! I'm still in my pj's!" Chris realized.

So Chris apologized and thanked Ella and then, after he checked his backpack, he hurriedly got dressed. Then all of a sudden he heard the loud and familiar honking of the school bus horn and quickly ran out of the house with his shoes still untied, grabbing his breakfast as he went.

"Bye guy's!" he yelled as he left.

"Bye pal!" answered Sonic.

Then the door shut loudly. "Well that was fast." said Miles (Tails) Prower, a yellow, anthropomorphic 8 year old, 2 tailed fox as he came down the stairs.

"I know, right!" said sonic, as he sat on the couch with a small groan while he waited for breakfast.

"Sonic, are you ok?" asked Tails worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stiff that's all."

"How could you be stiff? You run all the time.'

"Remember Tails, I sleep on the roof."

"Oh, right"

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ella, with a happy, thankful and relieved smile now that Chris had apologized as she put the plates on the kitchen table. By plates, I mean that she also prepared breakfast for herself, Tanaka, Tails and the soon to wake up anthros that were up stairs. Oh, and for Sonic of course!

"Great, I'm starving!" Said sonic.

Then, both anthros walked to the kitchen table to meet up with their waking friends and to enjoy the now quiet morning.

~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~

"Where's Sonic and Chris's?" asked Amy Rose, a pink 12 year old hedgehog who is madly in love with Sonic, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, where are they? Their dinner has been on the table for an hour! Oh dear, it's already cold! I better put it in the microwave!", said Ella.

"Sonic is teaching Chris how to play Baseball." answered Tails.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Well, the Baseball tryouts in Chris's school are tomorrow, and he doesn't know how to play."

"Then why is he trying out? It's not like it's a grade."

'Sonic said the same thing! But, it actually is a FINAL grade."

"Oh" she said, surprised.

"Oh, look, here they are!" said Tails as he saw Sonic and Chris walking through the door.

"Hey guys" said Chris and Sonic in unison.

"Oh, hello Sonic and ! Here's your dinner!" Says Ella as she puts the plates of food on the table, now warm after being heated in the microwave.

"Thanks" Said Sonic with a small yet slightly louder groan than the one from that same morning. Chris also said thanks but without a groan.

"Sonic, are you okay? This groan was louder than this mornings." Said Tails with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah Sonic. You look pained! Are you okay?!" said Amy.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just a little stiff." he answered as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"But that's what you said this morning and it seems like you're getting worse."

"I'm alright. Jeez, you guys worry too much." he answered.

"O.K….If you say so." Said Tails still wearing a worried expression.

"So, how far did you get Chris?" asked Amy.

"I bet he didn't even get to first base! No offense Chris." said Tails.

"Actually, Sonic took it easy on me. He more or less ran as fast as the fastest kid in my class."

"WOW! I'm surprised! Sonic actually took it easy on someone!" said Tails.

"How come you did that, Sonic?" asked Amy?

"What? It's not like there's kids in his class that runs as fast as me." answered Sonic.

"Wait! If you ran slower then how come you're you look so tired and sweaty?" Amy asked slightly worried.

"It takes me much more energy and concentration to run slowly than normally." Sonic lied.

"Really? Then how come you're not tired when you walk?" asked Amy.

"Walking is a different story, Amy." Sonic lied again.

"Oh, okay." said amy.

Tails looked at Sonic suspiciously throughout dinner. After dinner, they watched some t.v. Then, as Sonic headed out the door to go sleep on the roof, Tails stopped him.

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Huh . . ."

"You're not gonna sleep on the roof tonight."

"What?! Why?"

"'Cause your stiff. It's recommended to sleep on soft surfaces when your stiff."

"Aaaannndd?"

"Sonic, as your friend and the only one here that knows even the slightest amount of medicine, I think you should sleep on an actual bed tonight."

"I'm fine Tails. Really, I am."

"Soniiiic . . ."

"*sigh* Fine."

"Okay then. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on an inflatable mattress on the floor."

"I could sleep in my own room."

"Sonic, it's better if I'm close by, just in case it's not just stiffness"

"But-"

"Soniiicc, c'mon. . ." he said with begging eyes. The fox was worried for his friend, and although he didn't know why exactly, he thought Sonic was lying.

"Ugh, fine. I can't say no when you put those fox-kit eyes."

And with that, both anthros headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Throughout the night, Sonic couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, a small but painful spasm passed through all the muscles in his body, causing him to snap awake and grunt, groan and whimper in pain. One spasm hurt him so much that no matter how hard he struggled to stay quite, a rather loud whimper passed through his tightly clenched teeth. This woke Tails, who propped himself up on one elbow to see what was going on. It was about three in the morning, and everybody was asleep. He looked up at Sonic to see that the hedgehog was turned away from him. He saw Sonic twitch and heard a small groan come from him. "Maybe he's dreaming." thought Tails, but Sonic wasn't. His eyes were tightly closed, but tears were still streaming down his cheeks, soaking his pillow. Tails saw him twitch again as another spasm went through him and heard him moan once more.

Tails got up and walked towards Sonic, and as he got closer, he could hear Sonic's pain-filled, shaky breathing. He poked Sonic's shoulder and whispered his name. Sonic did not respond. He poked him again but instantly pulled back as he felt a spasm run through the poor hedgehog's body. He yelped as he saw and felt this and Sonic grunted. He shakily poked him again and called him slightly louder. Sonic could hear and feel Tails, but he didn't want to look at him. He didn't want Tails to see his tear filled eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Tails tried again and Sonic realized he had no other choice but to respond. So, he wiped his face with his blanket and turned towards Tails.

"What do you want?" he said sleepily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Sonic lied shakily as another spasm when through him. He was able to keep from wincing but the pain was no smaller.

"I heard you groaning, grunting, and whimpering. I also felt you twitch when I poked you. You grunted after."

"Oh, uh, that was just a bad dream." he lied.

"Sonic, I felt you twitch or even spasm, that can't be because of a dream."

"I'm okay, don't worry. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Soniiic . . ."

"I'm fine Tails. Now can I please go back to sleep?" he said almost grimacing as another spasm ran through him, stronger this time.

"Okaaayyy, but I'll be paying attention. Wait, why are your eyes and cheeks so red?" he said as he saw the two things that gave of clues that Sonic had been crying, even the darkness.

"Good night, Tails!" he whispered loudly, while turning away, trying to make sure that he wouldn't have to lie to Tails again.

"But - ugh *sigh* fine. Good night, Sonic."

And with that, Tails went to sleep and Sonic continued his misery.


	3. Chapter 2 The change

Authors note: Sonicxjones? Hey! You might recognize some of the stuff in this chapter as some of the stuff from you story. But don't worry! I won't use much more stuff. Oh, and for the people that are reading this, I'm thankful and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, because if you have you'll really like this chapter! Also, check out Sonicxjones's "A werehog Story". It's awesome! Anywho, ENJOY!

Chapter 2: The Change

*Around 11:3am*

"Sonic . . *poke, poke* . . Sonic. . . " Whispered Tails as he tried to wake his friend.

"Just give me 2 more minutes . . . " said Sonic groggily as he used one of his ungloved hands to pull his blanket over his eyes. He had only slept for about 3 or so hours that night, the spasms had kept him awake for a long time. Eventually, sometime around 7:30 am, he was able to fall asleep. The spasms had stopped, but Sonic was still pained and exhausted.

"Sonic . . ." Tails said, louder this time.

"I'll be right up. . . just gimme a sec . . ."

"Tails, let me handle this." said Amy. She took in a huge, deep breath, leaned incredibly close to the other hedgehog's right ear, and yelled out at the top of her lungs:

"SONIC, WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Sonic as he woke up with a jolt and fell over the edge of the bed, hitting his head against the frame.

"OUGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he rubbed his right ear and the spot of his head that had hit the frame of the bed.

"SONIC!" amy gasped, "There's an 8 year old here!" she scolded.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sonic.

"THAT THERE'S AN 8 YEAR OLD HERE!"

"THAT YOU ATE CHURROS HERE?! DID YOU SAVE ME ONE?!"

"Now you've done it, Amy. You messed up his hearing!" said Tails.

"Woops . . ."

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP ANYWAY!?" Sonic yelled.

"EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"WHAT?"

"Crap. How are we suppose to tell him if he can't here?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that made him deaf." said Tails.

Sonic knew that his hearing would get better, but something told him that whatever his friends were saying was important. So, he decided he had to know what it was.

"OKAY, LOOK. SAY WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY AND I'LL TRY TO READ YOUR LIPS! yelled Sonic but not as loud as before. His hearing was coming back, but very slowly.

"Wait! I think his hearing is coming back!" said Tails

"Okay. Sonic, Eggman is attacking the city! Hurry up, get ready, and lets go!" said Amy.

Sonic tried reading Amy's lips, but couldn't make out much. He could make out his own name but the rest was rather hard to understand. He decided to ask her to say it again.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"I SAID THAT EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY, DAMN IT!" Hmph, and she scolded Sonic for his language.

Now he understood two things. "Eggman" and "Attacking".

"EGGHEAD'S ATTACKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

And as soon as those words left his mouth, Sonic dashed to were his stuff were and grabbed a pair of socks and gloves. Then, he ran down stairs and put on his shoes.

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for!? Time's a wastin'!"

"Coming!" yelled Tails and Amy in unison.

As soon as they were in the "X Tornado", Sonic began to run to the city. The wind rushing past his ears made his hearing clear up, so now he was ready to kick some overlander butt...

When they got to the city, they were greeted by burning buildings, screaming citizens, and a large egg-shaped man within a large robot.

"What are you trying to do now, Egghead?" Sonic asked. He acted as if he rather be anywhere else, but he was actually looking forward to the fight. He wanted to see if it would get rid of his stiffness.

"None of your business,you RAT!"

'I'm a HEDGEHOG, baldy."

"Whatever! Either way you're still a pest!"

"Aha . . ." , he said in a whatever tone, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Why in such a hurry, Sonic? You tired, 'lil rat?" asked the doctor, noticing the slump in the hedgehog's fighting stance.

"Hedgehog and none of your beeswax!"

"Oh! So you are! How come, huh?"

"*sigh* I'm tired 'cause I went to none ya'".

"None ya'?"

"Yeah, NONE OF YA BUSINESS!"

"AAAAUUGH! WISE GUY!"

Then, Eggman made a signal with his hands and the robot fired at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged easily, but slower than he normally would. There was a small pain in his bones that was bothering him, and his muscles hurt like crazy, but he dared not to give a sign of it.

"Is that all you've got, baldy? 'Cause I'm just warming up!" Said Sonic as he pretended to stretch.

"Why you . ."

He shot at Sonic again, and while Sonic dodged, he shot out the hand of his robot and hit Sonic hard on the side.

"OUGH!" yelled Sonic as he got down on one knee. He rubbed the right part of his rib cage with his left hand, grimacing as he did so.

"Hard metal, ain't it? It's the rarest metal on mobius and way better than any metal this puny planet has to offer! Oh, look at you! Bowing down to me! You should've done this a long time ago, rat!" yelled Eggman proudly.

"I'm a HEDGEHOG! How many times do I have to tell you!?" said Sonic as he slowly got up.

"You're still just as useless as those pest! Plus, it seems you're as weak as those as well! Oh ho ho ho!"

"What would you know? I bet your teachers told you you were smart just because they were sorry for you!"

"You just went too far, hedgehog!"

"Oh, now you get it right!" said Sonic as he took on a fighting stance again.

Then, suddenly, he jumped up and made a homing attack straight in the middle of the robots chest area. But, he only made a light dent and bounced of, rubbing his head.

"OUGH! Why didn't I break through?"

"I told you this metal is hard! You'll have to home attack a thousand times before you break through this robot! How you like them apples, eh Sonic?'

But Sonic wasn't giving up yet. He got up held out his right hand, and yelled:

"TAILS! GIMME A RING!

Tails and Amy were high in the sky, shooting at Eggman's robot whenever they could.

"YOU GOT IT SONIC!" Said Tails as he shot a ring in his direction. Sonic grabbed it, jumped, rolled into a ball, and home attacked again. Sonic aimed for the same spot as before. This time, he made a hole in the robot's chest. But, he had only broken through the superficial layer.

"What the-!? But how-?" he said.

"I'm telling you! You'll never beat me! Now give up already, you rat!"

"Urrg, okay, that's it." mumbled Sonic, losing his patience. He was tired, in pain, and up to the limit with Eggman's stupid insults. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes and fur changed. His pupils became thinner and his irises became surrounded by thin rings of purple and gold. Then, the iresis themselves changed color, becoming more of a yellowish-lime color instead of their regular neonish green. Then, his fur turned into a darker shade of blue. It was barely noticeable though.

Then, he suddenly lunged at the robot. Fist as fast as his feet, he punched the robot as hard as he could, making holes deeper than the one he made with his homing attacks. Electricity burst through them and Eggman gasped. How was this scrawny hedgehog doing this? Sonic landed on the ground but then jumped up again instantly. He made to left hooks to the torso of Eggman's robot, one jab to the shoulder joints of each arm, making those limbs fall, and one round house kick to the head, knocking it clean off.

'HOW THE HELL?!" screamed Eggman. But Sonic wasn't done yet. He jumped up one more time, and delivered an uppercut right under Eggman's eggmobile! This attack sent Eggman flying through the top of his robot, leaving the machine useless. Sonic then went up and punched straight through the main power source of the machine, making it blow to smithereens. Sonic landed softly on the ground as the robot blew up. His eyes and fur changed back, and he shook his head to clear it. He then stood there staring at the small mushroom cloud created by the explosion, bending his head slightly to one side.

"Did I do that?" Sonic mumbled under his breath with a confused and baffled look on his face. His gloves were black with ash, oil, and dirt and his fur was sticking up in parts due to the wind. It also had patches that were black with ashes from the once existing machine. Then, he fell over, his eyes rolling back for a couple seconds. DANG! Wasn't he exhausted! But, he was able to catch himself and land on one of his knees, with his hands on the ground for support.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled as he approached his friend with an excited expression. "That was AWESOME! How'd you do that?"

"Yeah Sonic, how did you? asked Amy. "I've never seen you fight like that before! That was AMAZING! Whoa . . . you look tired. Are you okay?

"Yeah . . . I'm just . . . just tired . . . . I . . . didn't sleep real good last night . . .Can we just go home?" asked Sonic between pants [not the clothes kind] while he stood up.

"Yeah. Why didn't you sleep okay? Bad dream?" asked Amy.

"Yeah" he lied, and then he added under his breath, "I wish".

"Well, do you want to go on the plane or are you gonna go on foot?" asked Tails

"PLANE PLEAS!" said Sonic.

~#~

*About 2 hours later*

"Sonic? C'mon, wake up. Chris's tryouts are in half an hour." said Tails while he shook Sonic's shoulder.

As soon as they had gotten back to the mansion after the fight, Sonic had kicked of his shoes and dashed upstairs, getting into his bed instantly with his socks and gloves still on. He was still tired, but at least he slept for 2 more hours. He had forgotten all about Chris's tryouts. He had been thinking about the battle with Eggman on the ride back and while he slept. How did he do all that? He could barely remember doing that at all, and that was only 2 hours ago!

"Hugh, what . . .?" he said sleepily

"Chris's Baseball tryouts. Remember?" Tails answered.

"Oh! Right! Got it, uhm is there anything to eat? I sort of haven't eaten breakfast yet." he said as he got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, running his hands through his quills.

"No, but I'll ask Ella to make you something. Anyway, you should freshen up and meet us down stairs. Everyone else is awake."

"Okay." he said as he stood up and started walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Tails looked at him as he walked and noticed that Sonic's tail was drooping down and his ears where down as well. They weren't completely down, but it still showed that Sonic wasn't feeling well. Sonic was about to enter the bathroom when Tails said:

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why you asking?" said Sonic. He wasn't going to admit it, but he didn't feel so great. His muscles hurt less than this morning, but they were still bothering him. And the pain in his bones had increased, making him feel uncomfortable everytime he moved.

"Your tail and ears are kinda low. That pretty much says that you feel like crap." said Tails.

Sonic's eyes widened a little at this. The fact that Tails said "crap" surprised him. "He must be pretty pissed off." thought Sonic. His friend usually only talked like this when he was mad, incredibly surprised, or knew something was up. Sonic forced his ears and tail to go up, making it look like he was fine.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." he answered.

"How are you tired? You just woke up."

"I dunno . . . I guess I just need to freshen up and eat something. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Alright, but hurry up."

"Hurry up? You don't even have to tell me Tails. I am the fastest thing alive, after all." Sonic said. Then he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He freshened up, took of his gloves and socks, and took a shower, shaking of most of the water and drying what was left with a towel. His fur fluffed up, but he combed it down. His head was starting to hurt. Great! Now he was getting a headache. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a little baggy, and he looked and felt a bit tired. He decide to put a bit of water in his eyes to really wake himself up. After he did so, he dried his face, put his gloves and socks in the hamper, put on a new pair of each, and went down stairs.

When he got there, he was greeted by a plate with 4 freshly made Chily dogs on it.

"This is just the first course, right?" he asked Ella as he shoved a chilly dog into his mouth.

'Of course! The others are on the way!" said Ella.

"Thanks" he said as he ate his third one.

"Hey Sonic!" said Chris, "What was it that you told me that made a pitch a ball and not a strike?"

"When It's above your shoulder or under your knees, it's a ball. When It's in the space between your shoulders and knees, it's a good pitch and if you dont hit it it becomes a strike.

"Okay! Oh, how many fouls is one strike?"

"Two fouls equal one strike." he said as he ate his last chilly dog.

"OKAY! Thanks!"

And, with that, Chris went upstairs to finish getting ready for his try-outs.

"Here are your other chilly dogs, Sonic!" said Ella as she gave him a plate that was bigger than his first one and had 5 chilly dogs instead of 4.

"Thanks! He said as he started to eat the first one. After Sonic ate, Amy asked him how she looked about 6 times and he put on his shoes after telling her "Nice" for the sixth time. Chris was already in the driveway next to the car waiting.

"HEY GUYS! C'MON HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE TRYOUTS!" he yelled.

"Coming!" everyone replied.

The humans and Creame and cheese got in the car and the left over anthros got into the x tornado, even Sonic, who was standing on one of the plane's wings. He almost lost his footing once or twice due to his pained bones and growing headache, but no one seemed to notice. Well, all except Tails, who was trying to fly his plane a steady as possible while keeping an eye on the car and his friend.

Once they arrived, they parked their vehicles and went to find some seats and refreshments. Sonic bought a Gatorade, Tails got some 7up, Cream got some Hawaiian punch, Cheese got a coke, and Amy got a lemonade. After the humans got their refreshments, Sonic signed some autographs and made sure that Amy didn't hammer any of his fangirls, and Chris suited up and sat on the bleachers next to his friends, Danny and Francis. The tryouts started, and after about half an hour, it was chris's turn. He got 2 fouls, or one strike, but managed to hit the ball on his third try. It flew far, and Chris managed to get to second base. After a while, the tryouts ended. Chris had made the team along with his friends. It was about 6:30, the tryouts had been a bit late because the coach had decided to explain all the rules, IN DETAIL, before they started. Now they were about to get onto their rides home. But, Tails noticed that Sonic wasn't getting on the plane.

"Sonic, aren't you coming?' he asked

"Nah. I'm gonna go on a run before I head home. Okay?" Sonic replied.

"Uhm . . . okay."

"TAILS! C'mon lets go!" called Amy.

"Coming! See ya later Sonic!" said Tails as he ran up to the plane and waved good-bye to Sonic.

"Okay. Later!" said Sonic. And with that, he took off towards the streets.

He dashed through them, replaying Chris's performance at the tryouts in his mind so he could help him get better. He showed off to some fans that were watching from the sidewalks. They cheered as he ran backwards and broke through the sound barrier, casting an enormous wind. His fans oohed and awed until he left to play in the traffic. Actually, he became so reckless in his games that he had to spin dash just to avoid being run over! When he unrolled himself, he was in the middle of a sidewalk, a family of humans staring down at him.

"Uhm . . . Hi." he said as he started to get up. The family was composed of a mother, a baby boy in a baby carriage, and a little girl and boy. The mother had red hair in a ponytail, a pink elbow-long sleeved shirt, yellow capri pants, and a pink pair of plain closed toe shoes. She was tan with little freckles, and looked around 28 years baby boy had a tiny strand of black hair on his head and he wore a little blue pair of pajamas. He held his hands out towards Sonic, as if he wanted him to pick him up, but Sonic didn't dare to do this without the mother allowing him. The little boy and girl seemed around Creame's age. The girls black hair had little red high-lights and was in two braids, except for her bangs, which were straight on her forehead. She wore a light pink dress and small light pink crocs. The boy also had black hair but he had a lower quantity of red highlights compared to his siter. He wore a cerulean blue cap, and pair of navy blue shorts. He had blue, almost black crocs on and his shirt had Sonic's face on it.

"Hi." said the mother. The little girl just looked at Sonic, but the boy stared mouth open at the hedgehog. Suddenly, he screamed and ran towards Sonic, wrapping the hedgehog in a hug.

"Holy cheese!" screamed the boy into Sonic's torso. Sonic giggled at this, mostly because of the vibrations that the little boys voice cast onto his stomach, tickling him. The boy spoke again:

"Oh my god! I've been waiting for ever to meet you! Your sooo cool!"

Sonic giggled again, almost laughing. The boy let go of him and ran to his mother's side. He looked through her purse and pulled out a notepad and a pen. His mother began to scold him, but he didn't listen. He ran back towards Sonic and asked him for his autograph.

"Okay." said Sonic. "what's your name?"

"Alex!" answered the little boy.

"Alright then." said Sonic as he wrote the words "From: Sonic the Hedgehog; To: Alex. An adorable 'lil boy who looks like he's one of my biggest fans." Then, he handed the pen and notepad back to the boy. The boy hugged the notepad tight and then looked at the autograph. He then said:

"I don't look like one of your biggest fans, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Then he rushed towards Sonic and hugged him again, yelling "THIS IS AWESOME!" into Sonic's stomach. Sonic laughed out loud and the boy giggled as he felt Sonic vibrating with laughter. He let go and stared up at Sonic, not that he really had to considering the fact that, though 15, as a mobian, Sonic wasn't very tall compared to humans and was only 3 feet and 7 inches tall.

"How do you run so fast?" he asked, his brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's a good question, Alex, but I really don't know. I just can for some reason." Sonic answered with a smile.

"Hey, hey!" yelled the boys twin sister, "Can you tell Amy I said hi? I'm a real big fan of hers! I love it when she swings her hammer at robots! It looks so cool how she destroys Baldy stinky heads robots! So can you? Pleeaaasssee?!" she begged with eyes identical to her brothers.

"Sure" answered the hedgehog with a chuckle."What's your name?"

"I'm Camry, but my friends call me Camie!"

"Okay then, Camie, I'll tell her. I bet she'll be real happy to hear that she has such a big fan!" he says, ruffling some of her hair.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry for this!" says the mother, "Alex! Camry! Apologize to Sonic! You know better than to just go up to someone and hug them and or ask them questions out of the blue! Go on, apologize!" She ordered.

"Ah, don't sweat it miss! Really, it's fine. These seem like two sweet kids. And so does the 'lil baby."

"Oh. Uhm, okay. My names is Barbell, by the way. I'm sorry about my kids behavior. Really, I am." she said.

"It's okay!" he said. "And what's this little guys name?" he ask, tickling the baby's belly with one finger, feeling more save in doing so now that the family had spoken to him. The baby laughed happily.

"Oh! He likes you! His name is Markham."

"Well then, keep up the good work! Seems like lil' Markham and his brother and sister have a great mom!"

"Thank you! I'm guessing you had an excellent mother since you're such a great hero! You saved me and my family today, you know. Eggman was about to attack our apartment building, but then you got there and stopped him! Your mother did a great job raising you!"

"Yeah *sigh* Well, I guess she would've if I'd known her."

"You didn't? That so sad!"

"Nah! I can deal!

"Hey, Sonic! Can you come over sometime? It be real cool!" said Alex

"Sure thing, bud!" said Sonic, "If it's okay with your mom." He looked at Larabell and she nodded, showing it'd be alright. Giving Alex a thumbs up, Sonic asked: "Where'd ya live?"

"In the big red brick apartment building with the white roof. We're in apartment 1,4,3."

"Alright. I'll go visit." said Sonic.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Sonic." said Larabell. "Now lets go home kids! You have to wake up early tomorrow, remember?" she said while herding her kids closer to the baby carriage.

"But mom. . . !" said Camry and Alex in unison.

"No buts! Come on you two! Your daddy is probably waiting for us!"

"But -" the kids started to say, but Larabell silenced them with that "Don't you dare" look. So, the kids followed their mother and left Sonic standing on the side walk. He shrugged and ran off. He began to think about which place in the city he hadn't gone to in a while and decided to go to Station Square's Dark leaf forest. He was also memorizing the little kids address and wondering why'd they'd have to wake up early tomorrow if it's a saturday.

driving at the forest entrance, he walked towards the nature trail path and, thinking out-loud, he said: "It's been a while since I walked through here. I'll just take a little stroll and head back home after. It's not like anyones waiting for me".

He stepped into the forest, walking through the dirt path that flowed through the forest like the river between Thunder Clan and River Clan [Okay, so I'm both a Sonic and a warriors fan. So what?!]. About a quarter way through his little stroll through the wilderness, Sonic felt a strange pain in his torso. Mostly his chest and gut. At first he could ignore it easily, but as the minutes passed it got stronger and stronger, leaving a pained expression on his face. At one point, he actually had to stop and lean against a tree! This tree was in a little glade, with a small pond in the center.

"This is weird" he thought out loud, clutching his torso with one hand. "I can't remember the last time I had to take a break after a run!" He looked up at the setting sun, waiting for the strange and unexpected pains to go away, like the other pains he had earlier that day did, such as the pain in his bones and his head-ache, but they only got stronger and stronger.

"Why won't this stupid pain go awa-" but he wasn't able to finish as the pain went from the size of a small pebble to the size of .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell onto his hands and knees. Shock waves of pain were running through his body and all he could do was grunt in pain, "Ngghhugh!".

A transformation was beginning inside the poor hedgehog, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Suddenly, he felt as though someone or something were pulling on his short electric-blue pelt with all their strength but very slowly. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening but the pain didn't allow him. His eyes began to narrow, looking cold and dangerous. The muscles above his eyes started to grow and stretch, each bulging in turn. Each fiber in his body was screaming at the unanticipated pain.

"W-what's happ-pening to m- urgck ack!" he wasn't able to finish as his vocal cords began to cringe, coil, and wiggle around in his throat. He was having trouble breathing now. In fact, he was practically gasping for breath! He wanted to grab his throat in surprise but couldn't as another wave of torment engulfed him.

His fur had finished growing, but the transformation was far from over. Then, yet another wave of pain assaulted his body with no warning. His spine pushed out, it's movement being able to be seen through his new, shaggy, and much darker coat. It twisted and turned as if it were an eel in water. Each bone in it made a strange popping noise as his back lengthened. He then felt his tail grow longer. It felt as if someone were pulling on it as hard as they could. It also became more furry. He tried to think about what was happening to him but wasn't able to as more pain took over his body.

His hands began to thicken and enlarge. He felt his gloves become tighter and tighter until his hands burst through them. His fingers, now thick, grew shorter and more stock, looking like the digits of a dog's paws. His finger nails began to burn as they sharpened and lengthened, turning into long, deadly claws which he dug into the soft earth out of pain. He felt a strange sensation on his hands and muzzle. They suddenly grew a small covering of fur that was a strange, light grayish blue color. His arms became longer and his biceps bulged under his fur. Yet, they stayed shapeless because of his shaggy pelt. He wanted to scream, but his throat just wouldn't work so he would just choke on his cries. Then, he choked on a scream as paws pads burst through his hands and feet. It hurt so much much that our great hero had to fight back tears so they wouldn't seep through his tightly closed eyes. Sadly, he lost that fight.

He growled in pain as the quills on his head lengthened, the tips of them becoming as white as snow. The two quills on his back also became longer, but the tips didn't turn white. The spot of bare flesh on his torso grew white fur as shaggy as the rest of his body. His shaggy arms and the rest of his body were a dark color somewhere between navy and midnight blue, except for his wrist, which were white.

His ribs shattered, and without warning his chest and back pushed out simultaneously,causing his body to fall to the ground. His internal organs enlarged to fill his now large torso. His teeth began to burn and sharpen as they quickly turned into fangs that pushed an excruciatingly painful way through his gums, four of them becoming longer than the others. Two of them on the top and two on the bottom.

His ribs reformed and his spine fell back into place, and is lungs finally started to function correctly. Then he felt his jawbone and his frontal skull area break and push out as his muzzle started to grow longer. He wished he could grasp his burning and aching muzzle, but just dug his claws deeper into the ground, feeling them tangle with grass roots. His sense of smell increased dramatically, and now his own fear-scent and the odors of the forest filled his nostrils. The rest of his bones shattered and then reformed, taking new shapes.

His toenails started to burn as they too sharpened. His Shoes began to break and his feet became taller and longer as his ankles split apart. Then, he felt as if someone had grabbed his ears, pulled them up, and then twisted them with all their might, making them look like wolf ears. His hearing increased and he could now hear the last phases of his transformation inside of himself. He could even hear his heart beating and his blood flowing through his veins. He felt like tearing off his ears just to stop the damned noises. Then, his vocal chords finally began to work. He raised his head ever so slightly and let out a loud and pain filled howl:

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He dropped his head and let the rest of his body go limp as the pain left him. He opened his eyes but then closed them again as he felt a burning sensation in them. After it stopped, he opened them again. He tired looking around, but the receding pain made it difficult. Everywhere he looked he saw a green glow on the surface of each object that was the same color as his eyes. He realized with horror that this was because of his eyes. They were glowing. He could now see in the dark as if it were barely 6 pm instead of almost 8:10 or 8:30.

Panting from the ferocious transformation, Sonic tried to get up but found himself falling back to the ground, not being able to control his limbs. He tried again and managed to sit down. His mind caught up with him and he looked himself over.

"What in the name in the of Chaos happened to me?!" he thought, but all that came out of his jaws were whimpers, yelps, and strangely pitched barks. "Wha?!" he thought as he let out another bark. "Why can't I talk?!", but again all that left his mouth where whimpers and yelps. He raised a hand to his throat in surprise but then removed it instantly as he felt something sharp touch his neck. It was his Claws. He stared in disbelief at his hands . . . or should I say paws, with their knife sharp claws and let out a surprised bark.

He looked himself from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his haunches. Then, he saw the pond in the middle of the clearing. He tried to get up on his wobbly and still sore feet but toppled to the ground. He realized that his feet looked like the hind-paws of a wolf. After a while, he was finally able to stand on all fours. Then he gasped in surprise as he saw that his tail was dangling between his legs, only millimeters above the ground. He padded shakily towards the pond and then gasped in disbelief as he saw his reflection. "Is that really me?" he thought. He stared at the wolfish thing that was looking back at him in the ponds surface, its glowing eyes looking menacing and its long fangs glistening within its open jaws. He couldn't believe this. But, pondering on this would get him no where.

"How will I get back back to Chris's house if I can hardly sit down? Oh, and how will they react when they see me like this; will they recognize me? What if they try to hurt me or catch me thinking I'm some sort of escaped zoo animal or something? And how did my tail get so long!?" he thought, not bothering to open his mouth and trying to speak any more knowing that all that would escape his jaws were dog like noises.

He looked at his tattered shoes and the pieces of cloth that use to be his gloves and socks that were next to the tree he'd leaned on and decided to grab them. He tried to do so with his paws but failed so he had no choice but to grab them with his jaws and start his journey to Chris's house.

Sadly, his super speed was gone. Actually, he couldn't even walk on two legs and was forced to walk on all fours. So, it took him about four and a half hours to reach the driveway of the Thorndyke residence. Yeah- *chuckles*, he ran a long way


	4. Chapter 3: Convincing Tails

Authors note: Hey peeps! Uhm, Sonicxjones? I used the old couch from your story in mine. I hope you don't mind. Now, as I've said before, everyone who reads this should check out Sonicxjone's "A Werehog Story". It's a real cool fan fic. Anywho, ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Convincing Tails.

*12:30 or 1am*

"Finally! Dang, it looks like they're asleep. I better go in the garage 'till they wake up. Then I'll figure out how to tell them what happened." Thought Sonic as he turned onto the Thorndyke's residence's driveway. He walked up to the garage, then noticed yet another problem.

"Wait! How am I supposed to put the number code for the garage door if I don't even have fingers?!" then, he looked as his nose, which was now more seeable due to the lengthening of his muzzle, " Crap… I guess I'll have to use this then." He put his front paws against the wall for support and started to type in the code. The door then began to open with a loud and slow creak that made Sonic want to tear off his ears again. He could no longer hear his heart and blood but his ears where still extremely sensitive.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that?!" said Tails as he woke up with a jolt. He looked out the window and saw the tail of some creature disappear into the garage. "I better check it out. Wait, what if whatever is in there is dangerous ... I better bring something for protection." He walked down stairs as quietly as he could and then walked to the kitchen and looked through the kitchen drawers. "Here we go", he whispered, "Ella's pepper spray. Wait. Why does she need this anyway? Oh, and I will obviously need this." he grabbed the pepper spray and a small black flashlight. Then he heard the garage door close. "I better hurry up." he said as he opened the hind door and tiptoed to the backdoor of the garage.

~~~~~~~Line Break (again)~~~~~~~~~

"I hope I didn't wake anyone." thought Sonic as he was finally able to crawl onto an old couch, his legs weren't as sore as before, but they were tired from the long trek to Chris's house. Plus, they were still wobbly due to the fact that he really didn't know how to use them. He put his head on his front paws and his hind legs under him, his tail pressed against his flank. Then, he heard the backdoor open. He looked at the door and saw Tails, Sonic's eyes looking brighter than ever as they glowed in the darkness.

"Tails! Am I glad to see you!" Barked Sonic "You will never believe what I've gone through tonight! After the tryouts, I went on a run 'cause I was feeling stiff, and met this family right after I barely evaded getting run-over. Then, I turned into this while I was in th-" he was interrupted by Tails as he yelled in horror.

"What the heck is that?!" Tails screamed as his flash light landed on Sonic.

"Tails! It's not what you think!" barked Sonic as he padded towards his friend, his gait still wobbly.

"Stay away!" screamed Tails as he sprayed pepper spray into Sonic's glowing eyes.

"AAAGHK!, What the hell!?" Whimpered sonic as he rubbed his paws against his burning eyes.

As Sonic kept whimpering Tails noticed that the strange beast had quills.

"Why would a wolf-dog thing have quills? Hey, his eyes were the same color as Sonic's weren't they? Where is Sonic anyway? Could that be . . . nah, no way. Huh? What's that under the couch?" asked Tails as his flash light landed on Sonic's tattered shoes, socks, and gloves.

"No . . . NO! That thing must have killed Sonic!"

The pain in Sonic's eyes subsided and his ears perked in Tails's direction as he heard his friends horror filled exclamation.

"No! Tails it's not like that! I didn't kill Sonic, I AM SONIC! Please, you have to believe me! I'm not gonna hurt you!" yoweld Sonic as he tried to get closer to his buddy.

"NO! Stay Back! Don't get any closer! I'll spray you again, I swear!"

It's a miracle that no one was waking up in the house.

"Okay, okay I'll back off! Just don't spray me again. That thing hurts!" whimpered Sonic as he slowly stepped back.

"WAIT, did that thing understand me? It can't, I mean it's a regular mobini dog, right? Or can it? Hmmm, only one way to find out." thought Tails. Then, timidly and still afraid he spoke.

"Did you, uhm, understand me?" he asked, horror struck as he heard and saw the beast barking and nodding.

"Of course I understand you! I'm not a moron! I know english!" barked Sonic.

Tails was shocked. "What was this thing?" he thought, "How does it know english?"

"Did you just nod?" he asked, aloud this time. The beast nodded again.

Now he was sure of it. It understood him.

"Okay, what did you do to Sonic?" Tails asked, sounding brave even though he was screaming on the inside.

"I didn't do anything to him, I AM HIM! Don't you get that?!" growled Sonic, tired and annoyed. To him, these were words, and even though he could hear the dog-like noises that were escaping his jaws, he still hoped that somehow, his friend could understand him. Tails was a fox after all. But Sonic was wrong. Tails didn't understand him. All Tails could hear were low, threatening growls. He held up his hand to spray Sonic again as the hedgehog walked up to him but then realized that the pepper sprays container was empty. Apparently Ella used it more times than he thought.

" Uuuhhmm . . . Okay, okay calm down." Tails said as he put his hands in front of him and backed away slowly, dropping the pepper spray.

"Oh dang . . ." whispered Sonic, "Now I've done it . . .Look Tails, I'm sorry I growled at you, I really didn't mean to. I - I'm just really scared and confused. I don't know what happened to me or how long it's gonna last. Please, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." whimpered and barked Sonic.

Tails looked at the beast and noticed the creatures caring gaze. Then, crude realization just came and slapped the fox straight in the face.

"S-sonic?!" asked the fox. Then, he barely stopped himself from screaming and then fainting as the creature nodded franticly.

"YES! Finally! You understood me!" Wait, can you understand me?" Barked Sonic. First happily then curiously, putting one ear against his head and sitting down like a dog.

'SONIC! Is that really you?!" Sonic nodded again and barked "YES! IT'S ME!" as his friends eyes widened in shock.

'HOLY CRAP! How did this happen to you?!" yelled Tails as he went to embrace his friend with a hug. It was kinda hard since Sonic was sitting like a dog, but Tails was still able to put his arms around Sonic's furry chest.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with those stupid pains from earlier today and yesterday." he replied with a bark. Tails felt the rumble that went through Sonics chest, up his throat, and out his jaws as barks. It made him giggle and it also made him feel safe and curious. Tails pulled back and asked:

"Hugh? How come you can't talk?"

"I - I don't know. I just can't!" Sonic snarled, slamming one of his clawed paws against the floor, then pulling it back instantly as he noticed that his claws cut through part of a tile. Tails jumped back, startled by his friend's reaction.

"It's okay Sonic, calm down, we'll fix this." he said.

"Really, you think? By the way, how do we fix that tile?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I don't understand you." said Tails, his voice filled with sympathy and amusement as he heard his friend snort sadly and drop both ears against his head.

"Yeah, I know. I really hate that." he barked sadly. Then he saw Tails looking at him with that look that says "seriously. I just told you this" and layed down while rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Sonic! I'll fix you, don't worry."

"Yeah, 'Cause I'm a little machine that needs fi-" mumbled Sonic, but he didn't finish as Tails started talking again.

"Hey! Maybe I can make some kind of translator or something. You know what, I'll start making one right now! You lay back down on the couch and get some rest while I'll get to work, okay?" and without waiting for a reply, he ran off towards his work-shop/lab.

"Okay . . . I guess. I'll be here. Waiting." Sonic barked. He then crawled back onto the couch, made a couple circles and put his hind paws under him and his front paws in front of him. Then, he put his chin on his front paws and pressed his tail against his side, trying to comfort himself. He felt his hind claws cut into the couch but he didn't care. He had too many questions in his mind and his torso was starting to hurt again. He decided to ignore it and focus on one of his questions. Can you guess which one he picked? He tried to focus on why in the world he went in circles before settling down. And then, eventually, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Changing back and Taking test

Authors note: Thx to everyone who has read this. I hope some of you have checked out "A Werehog Story" by Sonicxjones. Great Story. Anywho, onto the fic!

Chapter 4: Changing back and Taking Test

~# Around 5:50, almost 6 am #~

Sonic whimpered loudly as he fell off the couch and writhed in pain on the floor. The pain that had started in his torso had gotten stronger and stronger until he couldn't stand it. Another transformation was starting in his body when he still hadn't even gotten over the last one! He yelped, whimpered, and yowled in pain, calling out for Tails. Tails heard the loud yowls, and all though he didn't know what the animal was was saying, he knew that all those whimpers meant that something was wrong. Believe it or not, Tails thought he was dreaming! He didn't believe that the thing he had seen could actually be his friend. But hey, who can blame him?

What Tails found was a screeching animal writhing violently in pain on the floor. Tails was about to kneel down next to the creature and try to figure out what was wrong with it when he noticed something. The animals claws were retracting back into its paws!

Tails watched closely as the animal whimpered in pain, even though he wanted to look away from the pain filled display. He saw all 20 of the beast claws disappear into the digits of its paws and saw them round until they looked like finger and toe nails. Then he saw how the poor animal's spine got out of place, pressed against his fur, and shortened, causing its tail to become smaller as well. He kept looking as the animals eyes broadened and rounded, how its muzzle shrunk and how its fangs retracted until they were short canines and the rest of it's teeth became more flat, looking like a normal anthro's teeth.

He watched how its ears twisted forward and then shrunk a bit. And he kept watching as its ankles came closer to its feet, and its paws became thinner. The digits of the creature's front paws also became thinner, but they also lengthened, becoming fingers. The same happened to the creature's hind paws as there digits became toes. Its shoulders and chest became narrower and Tails heard strange swishing noises as the creature's organs shrunk and its vocal cords began to change. The creature was now gasping for breath. The animals choked, pain filled growls were slowly starting to sound like choked grunts and screams, and tears were beginning to stream out of its eyes and down its fuzzy cheeks as it's paw pads disappeared into its palms and feet. Its bones shattered and reformed, taking the forms of an anthro's bones. Then, its spine finally fell back into place. Then, the animals quills shortened and its fur began to shorten and change into an electric blue shade. The white fur on its chest retracted completely, and so did the fur on its arms. They were left bare. The thin grayish blue fuzz that was on its muzzle and paws, or hands, of the animal that was starting to look like a male hedgehog disappeared. And finally, he saw as the blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, which was laying in the beast's place, tried to open his green glowing eyes but then closed them immediately as they ceased to glow. He opened them again and gasped loudly as his lungs began to function properly and his vocal chords fell into place.

"T-ta-Tails?" said the hedgehog after a short while in a raspy and pain filled whisper, trying to get up. Tails said nothing. He just stood there, frozen in shock and realization. This wasn't a dream. He couldn't have imagined the warm, secure feeling he got when he hugged the creature last night, or the pain filled display he had just witnessed. It really was him. It really was Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic kept trying to get up, but he fell. He tried again, and was barely able to sit down against the old couch behind him. He rubbed his eyes and wiped away his tears. He then looked up at his friend.

"S-Sonic?!" asked Tails timidly.

"Yeah . . .*pant, pant* [not the clothes kind] What just happened?"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed as he went towards his pained friend and hugged him tightly.

"Ough." Sonic whispered painfully.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Tails said as he let go of his friend.

Then, Sonic's mind finally began to catch up with him and he looked down at himself. Tails noticed this but said nothing.

"Holy crap!" yelled Sonic, "I'm me! And I can talk! Wait, how did I change back into me? And why did I change into that thing in the first place?"

"How do you feel?" asked Tailsnt, stepping back as his friend got up shakily.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Okay, I feel like S**t. But, I'm back to being me, so I'm happy ...ish.

"Why did you turn into that thing? And how come your normal again? And why couldn't you talk yesterday?"

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with those pains I was feeling yesterday and the day before. But, I'm glad that's over! Well, at least, I hope it is."

"Wait! So you lied about feeling fine?!"

" *chuckles* Uhm, yeah"

"Shame dude, shame." said Tails, making the shame signal with two of his fingers. "So did I worked on that dog translator prototype for nothing?"

"Yep. What time is it?"

"Around 6am. Probably 5:50 or so."

"That early hugh?"

"Yep! I guess everyone's asleep since it's saturday and Chris doesn't have school today."

"Yeah . . . Welp, I'm bored. I'm gonna go on another run. You know, think on what just happened." said Sonic as he got up and walked towards the back door of the garage so he could go into the house and get a new pair of gloves, socks, and shoes. But, right when Sonic grabbed the doorknob, Tails stopped him in his tracks and said:

"Oh no you don't! After what happened on your last run? Na-ah. Go make yourself some breakfast. After that, come back and I'll try to figure out what made you turn into that. . . thing, yesterday."

"Uhmm . . . Who made you my dad?"

"*sigh* Look Sonic, think for a sec. What if you turn into that thing again? What will you do?"

"Uhmm, well . . . ugh. . ."

"Exaaactly. You don't know. It's better to be safe than sorry."

" *sigh* Fine."

"Good. Try not to wake anyone."

"Uh-huh." and with that Sonic twisted the doorknob and walked out the door.

Sonic dashed as quietly as he could to his room, putting on a new pair of socks, gloves, and shoes. Then he went back downstairs and made himself some eggs, bacon, ham, and sausage. Oh, and 1 toast and a hot dog without the bun. And just as he put the last bit of food on his plate and turned off the stove, he heard Ella's voice behind him.

"Sonic, why are you up so early?" she said groggily

"Uhm, no special reason. I just came back from an early run, that's all." he answered.

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna go get more beauty sleep, just don't burn the house ok?"

"Don't worry Ella I won't."

"Uh-hu" Ella then went back upstairs. Sonic shrugged and then began to eat. He finished in a minute, maybe less. He wondered if he should make some more food but decided not to and just drank some orange juice instead. Then, he started heading back to the garage. When he got back, Tails was waiting for him.

"Well that was fast!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I was pretty hungry."

"I can imagine. You only ate a brunch yesterday. What did you eat?"

"Two eggs, a slice of bacon, a slice of ham, a sausage, 1 toast, and a hot dog but without the bun"

Tails's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wow! That's alot of meat."

"Yeah, I know. I just had the craving for some meat today. Anyway, what now?"

"Just some test. follow me"

Sonic followed Tails to a lab right under the garage. When they got there, Tails sat on a chair on the right side of a large desk in front of a computer and started typing something while Sonic looked around. The lab was much bigger than he expected. He walked around looking at all kinds of equipment until Tails called.

"Sonic! I just made a new folder so all the data I get from your test will be directed there. So, lets begin!" he said, pushing Sonic to a machine that looked like an MRI scanner but a bit smaller and more blocky.

"This first test is just a detailed x-ray. I know this doesn't look like this worlds usual MRI machine since I designed it myself, but it does the same thing, just with more detail. I designed it to work with our anatomy instead of the human one. It wasn't really hard. Like an MRI machine, it won't only show your bones, but your muscles too. It runs on chaos energy, but I don't think it'll affect you much."

"Oh, okay. So, uhm, what do I do?" the hedgehog asked.

"Easy! All you have to do is lay down on your back and stay as still as possible for about 4 minutes. I'm taking two scans." Tails answered.

"You make it sound easy . . ."

"Oh C'mon! You can handle it!

"Uh hu. Lets just get this over with."

"Okay! Just lay down and I'll get it started."

Sonic got onto his back and Tails started the machine. Sonic winced as his body was scanned. Apparently the chaos energy was affecting him. After a couple tries, mostly because Sonic wouldn't stay still, the test was finally over after half an hour.

"You know, that would have been easier if you had just stayed still."

"Whatever. Is that it?"

"Nope"

"*sigh* What's next?"

"A blood test."

"*0_0*. So, it involves a needle?"

"Yep. But don't worry. It'll be over quickly."

"It's already over 'cause no one is touching me with a needle."

"Oh, c'mon! It won't hurt."

"That's what they always say, but it does hurt!"

"Oh, so you can handle a giant robot, but you can't handle an average sized needle?" he said as he grabbed and held up the needle.

"Average?! That thing can go straight through my arm!"

"Don't you want to figure out what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, but without the needle!"

"Sonic, you're acting like a child."

"Oh, look who's talking! I'm 15, so technically I am a child, and your even younger than me!"

"Ugh! C'mon!"

"No way."

"Soniiicc . . ."

"Nope."

"Please? What if you turn into that thing again? The results of this test could stop that from happening."

"You don't know if that'll even happen."

"But it might!"

"Well . . . uhm .. . uh . . .ughk! Fine"

"Ok. Now sit down and hold out your right arm."

"Hmph. Fine"

Sonic walked to a chair and sat down. Then he held out his right arm to the side. Tails walked up next to him and tied a plastic band tightly on the middle of Sonic's right bicep. Then, he tapped on his friend's arm a bit with two fingers so Sonic's veins would be more seeable. Then, Tails caught sight of one.

"Okay Sonic, here goes . . ."

"Hey, on second thought, maybe we could -Ough!"

Tails jabbed the needle into Sonic's arm. Sonic yelped and then bit down on the inside of his bottom lip and clenched his left fist. Tails then began pushing the needle in deeper, making Sonic bite down harder. After a couple of seconds, Tails stopped pushing. Mostly because he thought that if he pushed any further, he was sure he would see the needle come out the other side of his friend's arm. Then, he began to draw blood. Sonic closed his eyes. After a minute and a half of drawing blood, Tails slowly pulled out the needle.

"There! Was that so bad?" said tails as he cleaned Sonic's needle wound and then put a band-aid on it.

"Yes, because it hurt." answered the hedgehog, opening his eyes and rubbing his arm.

"Well, onto the next test!"

"Ugh . . . I'm feeling dizzy . . ." Sonic said as he got up and put a hand on his head.

"Huh? You're starting to look pale . . ."

*THUDUMP!*

"*x_x*" Sonic passed out.

"*0_0* Maybe I drew too much blood . . ."

~#~

*About half an hour later*

"Ugh . . . wha . . .?"

"Finally! Your up!"

"Yeah . . ." Sonic looked down at his hands, "Good, I'm still me." he thought. "What happened?"

"I accidentally drew too much blood. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Ok then. Onto the next test!"

"This one doesn't involve a needle, right?"

"Right. This one is only a scan."

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Simple! Just stand still, hold both of your arms out to your sides, and then put your legs in a way that your feet are aligned with your shoulders. Oh, and take of your gloves, shoes, and socks."

"Again with the standing still . . ."

"Oh c'mon Sonic . . ."

"Fine, whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Sonic took of his gloves, shoes, and socks and then stood in the position Tails had instructed and Tails went and dumped the blood he had drawn from his friend into a machine. Afterward, he cleaned the needle, put it away, and grabbed the scanner. It was a 1ft long black rectangle with a plexiglass-like cylinder handle. The handle was touch screen. The handle had a start and a stop button. It also had two settings. An energy scan setting and a metal detector setting. Tails clicked on the energy setting and walked up to Sonic.

"Ok. Now hold still . . ."

"Uh-hu."

Tails then clicked on start and waved the scanner from head to toe in front, behind, left, and right of Sonic. After 5 minutes, he pressed stop.

"Done! You can move now."

"Finally." said Sonic as he knelt down and started to put on his gloves, socks, and shoes.

"I'm surprised you actually stood still!"

"Yu-hu. Anyway, is that it?"

"Yep! All I have to do now is just load your results."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"A couple hours"

"A couple-ugh! Ok then. Well, I'm gonna go on a -" Tails interrupted him.

"And you're not gonna go on a run until your results have been loaded."

"WHAT!? Seriously?"

"Yep! You know, just to be safe."

"Then what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Get some rest or something. I don't think you slept very well yesterday."

"Hmm . . . Now that I think of it I do feel pretty beat. Fine. I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh, and no telling this to the others. Ok?"

"Ok."

Sonic walked to the door, opened it, and began to walk towards the mansion. When he got inside, he walked upstairs and into his room. He then took off his gloves, shoes, and socks and then got under his bed covers and went to sleep.

Back in the Tails's garage lab

Tails walked to his computer as Sonic closed the door. It was about 7:06am when Tails started to load the results so he guessed they should all be loaded by sometime around sunset. Some test would load faster than others, like the two scans. The blood test results would probably load last.


	6. Chapter 5: Theories and Plans

Author's note: Sonicxjones? I'm gonna use the negatiive energy thing, but its actually gonna have an explanation.. I hope I'm no bother. If I am, pleas do tell. I hope some of you have checked out "A Werehog Story" by Sonicxjones. Great Story. Anywho, onto the fic!

Chapter 5: Theories and Plans

~#~

*Around 6pm*

"*Rumble* huh . . . ? *Rumble* Ugh . . . *Yawn* Hmmm . . . man. I really needed that." said Sonic as he righted himself and sat on his bed. He didn't use it much since he usually slept on the roof, but Dang! It was comfy! "*Rumble* huh?" he said, putting an ungloved hand on his stomach. "I guess I should get something to eat.

Sonic stood up, brushed his teeth, since he had forgotten to do that in the morning, put on his gloves and socks, and then walked down stairs. When he reached the bottom, Amy was there to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head!" she said.

"Hey Ames. *yawn* What I'd miss?"

"Nothing much"

"Ok. Where's Ella?

"In her room. Why? You hungry?"

"*Rumble* Yeah."

"Oh. Hey! Can I cook you something? I've been practicing!"

"Uhm, sure. Make what your best at."

"Ok!" and after those words left her mouth, she left to the kitchen.

"Hey Sonic!" said Chris as he walked up behind the hedgehog.

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering, can we practice a bit?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Ok, just give me a sec to get my gear."

"Alright. I'll go get my shoes."

Both boys walked upstairs and got their stuff. Then, they went back downstairs and went to the backyard.

"So, what do you want to practice first? Batting, catching and throwing, or pitching?"

"Uhm . . . Batting!"

"Ok."

The boys practiced for about 1 hour. When they re-entered the mansion, Chris went to take a shower and Sonic sat down and watched t.v., shaking and fluffing out his fur and quills to cool down first. Then, after about half an hour, Amy called from the kitchen.

"SONIC!"

"Coming!"

Sonic had already known the food was ready. The smell had reached his nose a couple minutes ago, making his mouth water slightly. When he arrived at the kitchen, he was greeted by a HUGE plate with 3 chilly dogs, a bacon miny pizza, and 1 cup of white cilantro rice.

"DANG! That's alot of food!"

"I know. You seemed pretty hungry."

"Well I was . . . *Rumble*, and I still am."

"Well c'mon! Sit down and try it! Oh, and tell me what you think!"

"Ok"

Sonic sat down and when he took the first bite of the first chilly dog, his eyes practically shone.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . . This taste AMAZING!" he said as he shoved it into his mouth and started on the second one.

"I knew you would like it!"

"Uh-huh" he said as he finished the third one and started on the miny pizza.

"WOW! You're eating pretty fast!"

"Yu-hu."

Back in Tails's garage lab

Tails kept looking at the energy scan's results. They didn't make any sense! There were random huge splotches everywhere on the inside of Sonic's body outline. The blood test results had finished loading, but he hadn't looked at it yet and he'd only glanced at the X-ray scans was just baffled at the scan result. It had to be a mistake. So, he decided to reload them. He was starting to get pretty hungry, so after he began to reload, he headed back to the mansion to go grab a snack.

Back in the kitchen

Sonic's ears twitched as someone neared the door. He then heard the door open and close. Then, a couple seconds later, Tails walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" said Tails.

Hey Tails!" said Sonic and Amy in unison.

After grabbing a bag of chips from a kitchen cabinet, Tails walked over to Sonic and whispered:

"Two of your test results have finished loading but I had to reload the energy scan. It should be done loading by either later on tonight or early morning tomorrow. So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine so far." Sonic whispered as he was about to finish the mini pizza. Then, he almost choked as a sudden pain started up in his torso. Mostly his chest and gut.

"Okay, scratch that. My chest and gut are starting to hurt."

"Oh." Tails whispered worriedly "Well if it gets any worse, tell me."

"A-actually, it is getting worse. And now that I think of it, it feels familiar . . ." Sonic's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Tails, but Sonic couldn't answer that question because he was already in his room, bracing himself for what he believed was about to happen. He took of his shoes, socks, and gloves and threw them in his closet and then locked the door and looked out the window. Sunset, just like yesterday. He pulled closed the curtains and thought about getting on his bed to wait for it to start, but he got into the center of his room instead. After falling off the couch that same morning, he knew that that was a bad idea.

"Why is this happening to me . . .?" he whispered to himself.

Down stairs in the kitchen

Amy looked at Tails who was still looking at the blue streak that Sonic had left behind when he ran.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure . . " he said

"Not sure? That means you know something, right?"

"Ugh . . .

In Sonic's room

Then, like the night before, it started with no warning. Sonic sCreamd and fell to his knees. His fur began to grow and the muscles above his eyes began to bulge, stretch, and narrow.

"Maybe I should've bitten down on a pillow . . ." thought Sonic.

Back on the Kitchen

" *Gasp* Was that Sonic?!" said Amy after a loud scream was heard.

"Oh no . . ." whispered Tails just a bit too loudly.

"Tails! You know more than you're saying don't you?" said Amy suspiciously.

"Uhm . . .uh . . No! Why would you say that I knew more than I was telling? I'm just as clueless as you are about what's going on!" he stammered.

"Hmm. You're lying. What are you hiding?!"

"N-nothing! Why would I need to hide anything?"

"C'mon Tails! Tell me what's going on! What are you and Sonic hiding!?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you he told me not to! Oh .. I mean . . . uhm . . .uh . . ." he said without thinking.

"Oh! So you are hiding something! What can't you tell me, huh?!"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

"That's it! I don't believe you! I'm going to ask Sonic myself!" She said as she walked past Tails, out the kitchen and towards the stairs. Tails then flew in front of her and landed on the first step of the stairs. He then said:

"Wait Amy! He can't answer! He's . . . he's . ..

"HE'S WHAT!?" she said with a mad and annoyed expression.

"I . .. I can't say."

"Well I bet Sonic CAN!" She said walking past Tails and up the stairs. Tails followed her close behind, begging her to turn back. Tanaka, who was in the living room watching a show on martial arts, saw them go up but just ignored them and continued watching and imitating the people on the screen. "No." said Amy. "I'm gonna figure out what you two are hiding and that's it!" She was already in the hall that contained her and Cream's room, a bathroom, Tails's room, and Sonic's room. Down the hall, if you took a right you'd find another hall that contained Chris's room, Grandpa Chuck's room, Tanaka's room, And another bathroom. And finally, after a quick left, there was a small hallway that contained Ella's room and the Master bedroom for Mr. and when they got a chance to stop by. In the Master room, there was a Master bathroom, 2 walk-in closets and a dressing room for . Chris was in his room listening to some loud music while reviewing baseball rules and Ella was watching Cream pick flowers in the backyard. Grandpa Chuck was in his lab/research center in a small house behind the mansion, and Mr. and , like usual, weren't present. But lets forget about where everyone else is and the other hallways and and just focus on this one.

Amy walked past her and Cream's room, the bathroom, Tails's room, and stopped right in front of Sonics room.

"Amy, please leave Sonic alone and turn around." said Tails. If only he had thought before he'd talked. But then, he noticed that, although Amy was in front of Sonic's door and her hand was raised, she wasn't knocking it. Instead, she was frozen with her ears angled at the door.

"Amy . . .?" said Tails, getting closer to the hegehog and the door. Then, he too was frozen in front of his friend's door. He also angled his ears towards it. Both anthros were listening to the choked, pain-filled cries and to the strange, gut-wrenching noises that were coming from their friends room.

"Sonic?" asked Amy, her mad and annoyed expression now one of true worry.

In Sonic's room

Sonic choked back his screams and grunts and painfully perked his ears as he heard footsteps up the stairs and down the hall, getting closer to his room. He was becoming scared. Uhm, well more scared than knowing he was changing again. Then, he heard the footsteps stop right in front of his door.

"Oh crap . . ." he thought. After a while, he heard Amy call his name worriedly.

"Oh no . . ." he thought, "I need to hide, but I can't move, everything hurts too much."

Back in the hall

After hearing no response, Amy reached for the door knob and turned it. The door was locked. She then started knocking hysterically on the door calling out her crushe's name slightly louder with every breath.

"Sonic!? Sonic!? Are you alright!? Please open the door! I need to know if you're okay! Please open up!" she called. Then, only 2 or 3 minutes later, Amy and Tails heard a loud and mournful howl followed by a loud thud. Amy's and Tails's eyes seemed to both shrink and widen.

"WAS THAT A WOOLF!?" asked Amy.

"I-I don't know" said Tails, he had seen Sonic change before, or at least change back, but he had never heard his friend make that noise. He was now getting more worried. He knew his friend was going through alot of pain, feeling like he was being torn apart and then being reassembled, and they were both incapable of doing anything about it. But that sound. Was he really alone, changing again, or was there something in the room with him? Maybe even . . .hurting him?

"How is no one coming over?" mumbled Tails, amazed.

"That's it! I'm knocking down the door!"

In Sonic's room

Sonic heard the door knob move and then heard Amy start calling his name, getting louder every second. "If Amy doesn't shut up, she's gonna get everyone else's attention." Then, Sonic's ears changed and his vocal chords began to function correctly once more. Then, almost unwillingly, he let out a loud and mournful howl.

He then let himself fall to the floor with a thud as his eyes began to glow and the pain in his body subsided. He could still hear Amy calling him and knew that he had no time to ponder, but he just needed a second to normalize his breathing. After a couple of seconds, he got up as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the pain in his body but letting out some low whimpers.

"I need to hide." he thought again, looking all around his room, "Ugh! Everything looks to obvious! AH! The closet!", he thought, "Maybe I can hide behind some bed covers or something in there." Then, he heard Amy yell "That's it! I'm knocking down the door!" and quickly dashed into his closet, leaving the door as it was when he ran in, open. Mostly because he had no hands to close it with.

In the hall

Amy pulled out her hammer and raised it for the hit.

"Amy, wait!" said Tails

"Don't try to stop me Tails!" she said, bringing her hammer down.

(Both areas will now come together)

BAM! The door fell instantly when it was faced with the strength of Amy's hit.

"Sonic?!" Amy said, looking all over the place as she walked over the door and into Sonic's room with Tails following.

"Where is he?" murmured Tails, "He's supposed to be here".

"Well he's not gonna hide from me that easily!" Amy said, her mad expression returning as she started to move things around to see if she could find the blue hedgehog. She looked on and under the bed and then in a big black chest that was against the wall. Nothing. She was about to leave when she remembered the closet. She walked towards it and opened the door slightly wider. She turned on the light in the closet and looked around, nothing but shoes and bed sheets. If only she had looked up. If she had, she would have seen a large animal with a pained expression on its face and 5 claws in each corner of the closet, keeping it in place.

"Nothing." she said. "I'm gonna keep looking." she then closed the closet door and walked over the door and out the room.

Tails looked around a little longer and was just about to follow Amy when he suddenly heard a small thud in the closet. He then started to hear low whining coming from the closet as well.

Tails slowly walked to the closet, making sure that Amy was nowhere in earshot. Then, he started to open the door. When he had opened it wide enough, Sonic cautiously walked out of the closet, moving his ears in every direction and sniffing the air to make sure that Amy wasn't anywhere nearby. After he had confirmed that she was far enough, he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

"Oof, that was close . . ." he barked.

"Wow! That was close!" said Tails.

"Hey, that's what I just sai- Oh, right. Can't talk." he barked.

"Man, I wish I could understand what you were saying. Guess I should get back to work on that translator and at least finish a prototype, huh?"

Sonic nodded.

"Now, how do we get you to the garage without Amy and-or Tanaka seeing you?

They both thought for a minute. Then, Sonic looked at the window. That window was facing the east side of the mansion

"Hmm . . ." thought Sonic, "Nobody is gonna be hanging around the side of the mansion now that it's getting dark. I bet even Cream is gonna come in soon if she's out picking flowers. So, if no one's outside, I could get out through there without anyone noticing."

After he thought about that, he made a low bark that meant "Hey Tails," and then motioned his head towards the window. Then, he barked, "We can get out through the window."

Tails obviously didn't know what Sonic was saying, but he got the idea. "The window! Good Idea. Wait, is anyone out there?" said Tails. Sonic looked out the window. No one was there. Then, he heard a door close somewhere in the back of the house. Since his ears were more sensitive than Tails's, he heard it but his two tailed friend didn't.

"That must've been Cream." thought Sonic. He shook his head at Tails.

"Great," said Tails. He walked to the window and opened it, he then flew out and landed softly on the ground. He then motioned for Sonic. Sonic jumped out the window, landing quite loudly. He hoped no one had heard. Tails looked at him with a face that said, "We're supposed to be quiet", and Sonic just gave an abashed smile, revealing some of his fangs. Tails saw the fangs and, all though he knew this was his friend, they still made him feel a bit uneasy. But, he said nothing. They both ran as quickly and as silently as they could to the back door of the garage, and even though Sonic didn't have his speed, he still ran a lot faster than Tails.

"Well you're still fast," said Tails, opening the door, "just not as fast as usual."

"Noticed", barked Sonic.

They both walked into the garage and then Tails closed and locked the door. Afterward, they both walked to the lab, Sonic, sitting down upon their arrival.

"Hey Sonic, stand up for a sec."

Sonic stood up on all 4's.

"Now hold still . . . " said Tails, pulling out a measuring tape and putting it around Sonic's neck and although Sonic didn't know what it was for, he cooperated. Sonic then whined, thinking that it was too tight. Tails noticed this and loosened the tapes grip. "Better?" he asked. Sonic swallowed to make sure that when he did so he wouldn't choke and then nodded.

"Okay." said Tails, looking at the measurements.

Afterward, Tails sat down on a computer chair at a long desk and started to put some stuff together while looking at some blueprints. The blueprints seemed to be for some kind of collar. Sonic sat down and looked at Tails as he worked. After about 3 hours, Tails exclaimed: "I'm done! Uhm, well, at least with the prototype."

Sonic got up when he said this. He couldn't wait to try it out. He was tired of not being able to , he unconsciously began to wag his furry, lengthened tail.

"Okay, here you- huh? How come your wagging your tail?"

"What?" barked Sonic. He turned his head and looked at his tail. "I didn't even notice." he barked, stopping it.

"Repeat that when I finish putting the collar on you." said Tails, grabbing a metal, silvery-gray colored collar with a blue button that had three spikes on it, looking like the outline of Sonic's head. It had Sonic's name on it.

"Really? A collar? That's gonna make me look even more like a mutt." thought Sonic, staying still as Tails snapped it closed around his heavily furred neck. He then tried talking. It didn't work.

"You have to wait 'till I turn it on." said the fox. He pressed the blue circle that was in the front/center area. It lit up and then Sonic felt a strong pinch in his throat, as if a needle had been jabbed into the area of his vocal chords. And actually, it was like that. Sonic let out a small cry of pain at this. But, the cry that was supposed to be a whimper came out as a "Ough!" instead.

"What the heck was - wait, I just talked!"

"Yes!" said Tails, pumping a fist. "It worked! I made it so it would sound like your actual voice but, for some reason, your voice seems to have more of a growl than normal [like the actual werehog from "Sonic Unleashed"]. Anyway, what you say before?"

"I said that I didn't even notice I was wagging my tail. I didn't really feel it. . ." said Sonic, "And what does it matter that it doesn't sound like my normal voice. Something is better than nothing, right?"

"Right and weird. You should have felt part of you was moving." said Tails, "Anyway, I can't believe it worked! I wasn't even able to actually see and examine your . . . uhm . . . new, vocal cords, so it was much harder since I could only rely on the general data of a canines vocal cords, since that's what you sounded like, and compare them to a normal . . . ish, mobian hedgehog's vocal cords. After that, I just worked out the differences in them and their vibrations and voila! Now you can talk. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. So, what now?"

"We're gonna look at your test results. They've all loaded now."

"Ok, I hope that helps in something. But, why did I feel like a got a needle stabbed into my throat?"

"To convert the vibrations, there has to be some kind of sensor in the area of your vocal cords. So, when I pressed the on button, a sensory needle was jabbed into that area. So, whenever you speak the vibrations of your barks are converted into words."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, which test should we look at first?"

"I dunno. Whichever."

"Allright. We'll start off with the X-ray and then your blood test. Remember how a loooong time ago I took blood tests of the whole team? Ya know, for health files?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm gonna compare the results of your new test with the ones of your old test to see what the differences are. Then, I'll try to figure out how those differences are affecting you. Although, the computer might have already done that."

"Well alright. Let's get this show on the road then."

"O.k." Tails pushed his chair to the right side of the desk, turning on a computer. Once on, Tails clicked on the "files" icon. After that, he clicked on a folder titled "S.W.F", which contained the three test files.

"What does the "W" stand for?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Werehog." Tails answered.

"Werehog?"

"Yeah. It's that, in this world, there's a fictional creature known as a werewolf that only changes at night. So, since you only change at night into. . . uhm. . .the thing you are now, I thought it applied. But, since you're not a wolf I replaced the word "wolf" with the "hog" part of "hedgehog". The "were" part of "werewolf" comes from the old english word "Wer" which in latin means "man". Hog, means pig or a selfish person, so it's kind of a misnomer, but I like how it sounds. So, what ya think?"

"So man-pig?"

"No! Well, technacly . . . you don't like it?"

"No, I do, I was just joking. It's weird but cachy. I like it."

"Great. Well anyway, lets look at the x-rays now."

"K."

Tails clicked on a document titled "SXRr" and the X-ray results popped up.

"As I suspected, there isn't any broken bones, damaged muscle or robotic implants. There are some fractures and muscle strains though. The fractures are some ribs and a small skull fracture due to your fight with Eggman and your biceps seem a little strained, but I think that because of the new fighting style you tried with Eggman and their rapid enlargement and dilation from when you change. Yet, that doesn't seem to be affecting your bones much. Overall, your body seems to be taking care of all of them. There healing pretty fast. Actually, too fast. This is an abnormal healing rate!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I guess. Have you always healed so quickly?"

"I don't know. I never really payed much attention on how long it took for me to get healed since, when I do get hurt, my injuries aren't really too bad."

"Oh. Well, we'll figure that out later. Anyway, let's check your blood test results next."

"O.k."

Tails closed the X-ray results and then clicked on the file titled "S.B.T.r" and read it out loud. Sonic couldn't understand some of the scientific words, but he paid attention on how Tails said the words and how he looked when he said them. That, told him something was wrong. Tails scrolled down the file and looked at a picture attached to the file. He also read some highlighted sections of the picture and its caption out loud.

"A blood sample from the same subject has been taken prior to the current, and, for a more precise result, a comparison of the two samples has been made." Tails read the rest to himself, and his face became worried and confused. "This doesn't make sense . . . " he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I . . . I'll tell you after we examine your energy scan results. But I . . . I think I'll have to reload this."

"O-okay." said Sonic. "What did he read?" thought the werehog worriedly.

"If the energy scan results are the same as before, they will prove this one true, and my computer isn't wrong twice." thought Tails worriedly, glancing at his friend who wore a confused expression and seemed to be lost in thought. He looked back at the computer and opened the file "S.E.S.r", which were the energy scan results. But, he left the blood test results open in another tab so, after he examined these results, he could explain their meaning better if proven true.

And as soon as he opened them, he knew they were the same. The exact same splotches appeared within the outline of his friend's body. The key was the same, the negative energy percentage and it's ratio toward the positive energy was the same.

His computer wasn't wrong twice. That wasn't a possibility. The scans were right. The blood test results verified it.

"Oh no . . . ." he mumbled. "How is this possible?"

Sonic, who'd been thinking while laying down looked up as he heard his friend's almost inaudible words.

"What? What's wrong?"

" I'm . . . I'm not exactly sure . . ."

"Not sure? But you have the test results! That's gotta tell you something doesn't it?"

"Well I have a theory but I- I just don't know how it's possible for you have so much negative chaos energy in you without, well, slipping off lives ledge."

A small gasp left the hedgie. "But what's wrong? What did the results say?"

"Well, it- it seems you have an extremely large amount of negative chaos energy in your body, too much to be healthy. And it seems that that is what's causing your transformation. But I- I'm not exactly sure why you have so much negative chaos energy in you. My theory makes sense, but I can't really prove it."

"Well what's your theory?" Sonic almost yelled out.

"You know how when you use a chaos emerald it releases chaos energy? You know, positive when used for something good and negative when used for something bad?"

"Well duh."

"Well, since you have a close proximity to the chaos emeralds, you absorb the energy released, whether it's positive or negative, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, my theory is that, when we got sent to this world by chaos control, you absorbed all the negative chaos energy released. And, since the chaos emeralds were being used for a negative purpose, all of it was negative."

The hedgie's eyes widened and he gulped. "That's a lot. Wait! Chaos control was Eggman's fault so this is too!"

"Not exactly. He probably doesn't even know this is happening to you."

"But-"

"Oh, just shush and listen, I'm not done. I think that, because it was just too much, your body couldn't take it and needed to find a way to burn off the excess and create a balance. It's solution: Turning you into the Werehog."

"But if this is only until I'm balanced, then how much longer is this gonna happen to me?"

"I'm not sure. I'd need to measure the amount of negative chaos energy you use while you're changing, Which I will find a way of doing eventually. Although, I think your body uses up a bit of positive chaos energy to make you change back, which makes me doubt its reasoning a bit. Then again, your body produces positive chaos energy naturally so it doesn't sacrifice much. It's like that other fictional creature I read about. It's called a hydra. You cut off one of its heads and two take its place."

"Okkaaayy . . . have you spent all your time looking up fictional stuff lately?"

"No, just some of this worlds trends. I think it showed up in a movie or something. Plus, I read this stuff a while back. Anyway, you should go to sleep. I don't want your sleep patterns getting all messed up because of this."

"Think it's a bit too late for that. But whatever, you're the smart one. Anyway, g'night." said the hedgehog, turning around and heading for the couch, or his new "bed", as he thought of it.

"Wait! Let me take off your collar. Don't want you changing in it, especially if it's pinched some of your fur.'

"Oh right." The fox did as he said, cleaning the collars sensory needle, retracting it, and then putting the collar away in one of his desk drawers.

"Now good night."

Sonic smiled lightly in response and then turned and walked to the couch. Once on, he curled up in his usual manner and searched the crowd of questions in his head for one to focus on. Then, one pushed its way to the front: "Why me?"

~ Line break~

~#Eggman's base: main planning room#~

"It doesn't make any sense! How could that wretched Sonic beat me again?" said Eggman as he watched a re-run of his most recent loss. "With that robot, I should've been able to squash him like the pest he is. Wait! Re-wind that!'. The robots that were in the room with the doctor did as they were told. "There! Pause it!" again the machines obeyed. "Zoom in around his eyes." The order was taken into action and the overlander looked deep into his enemy's eyes, examining their golden and purple rings, their lightened iris color. He then noticed the fur around his rivals eyes. It was darker. "Hmmm . . . seems Sonic wasn't exactly himself, huh? Decoe, Bocoe, some plans and preparations need to be made. We'll soon have a guest! And we don't want him to be uncomfortable now, do we?"


	7. Chapter 6: Discovered by the Enemy

Chapter 6: Discovered by the Enemy

Authors note: Sorry I keep taking so long between updates. I'm seriously gonna try to work on that. Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and faves and follows.I Arigato gossaimas!

"*Pant* . . . *Pant* . . . *Pant* . . ." The hedgehog slowly pulled himself against the couch, painfully getting into a sitting position, his lungs begging for air and his brain being overwhelmed by all the pain signals it recieved. "Fourth time already . . ." he mumbled.

"You okay?" his two Tailed friend asked, his eyes being two light blue pools of sympathy.

"Y-yeah . . ."

"Did it hurt any less?" The yellow fox stretched out his hand, offering to aid his friend.

"Nope." Thankful, he took the aid, pulling himself up.

"Well that sucks."

"More than you'll ever know."

"So, what you going to do today?"

"Go on a run." said the blue hedgie, heading for the door.

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been still for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy too long."

"You haven't gone on a run in a day!"

"Exactly my point."

" *Sigh*, Uhg, fine. Just . . . be careful."

"Ain't I allways? " he chuckled, turning the door knob.

"Sure you are, Sonic . . ." The fox said with a blank face as his friend opened the door. "Oh! And remember to come back before sunset!" he called as the mentioned mobian stepped outside.

"Will do, Tails!" he answered as he dashed off to the mansion, the wind he left behind slamming the door shut. "Now for some breakfast and a bit of me time . . ."

~*About an hour or so later*~

"K, Tails! I'm off for the day!" called the hedgehog into the garage.

"Alright! Remember to come back before sunset!" came the answer.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will!", he replied, hating the limitation. And with that, he ran off, quickly finding himself in a main road jam-packed with cars. He skidded to a halt just in time to stop himself from crashing into a black pick-up truck.

"Dang . . . I didn't know there was gonna be so much traffic today, especially since it's a sunday." He glanced off to the side, catching sight of the forest.

"Hmm, I'll just chill in a tree until the traffic clears up a bit. Some rest will do me some good anyway . . ." Once that was thought, he dashed to the edge of the forest, jumping into a large, densely leaved tree.

Though, compared to the dark green and brown of the tree, his fur was bright, he was well hidden by the dense canopy of greenery, being guaranteed some calm. Soon, he fell asleep, his tiredness, the gentle breeze and the filtering sunlight making a nap incredibly welcoming. But, his rest was short, because even though he was well covered, he could still hear someone calling his name. His ears twitched slightly as the calling continued, and still wanting to stay but always ready to answer someone's call, he opened his eyes and jumped down.

He ran onto the sidewalk, searching for the source of the continuous calls.

"Sonic! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

Finally, the hedgie turned to his right to see the calls source, an old man running shakily toward him. The elder tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and was about to fall when the hedgehog ran up to him and caught him.

"Whoa!" said Sonic, "Careful, Gramps! You don't want to fall do ya?" He straightened the old man and let him go.

"I suppose I don't. My bones aren't the way they once where. You see, I used to be a cross country runner, back when I was a young lad. Was the best in my school! I got many trophies, medals - Oh! And Girls!" he chuckled, "That's how I ended up with the one I call my wife! Ahhh, time doesn't fly like they say, it soars!"

Sonic smiled and said: "Well, you still have the spirit of a runner! But, uhm, what did you call me for?"

"Oh, right. Well, you see, me and my wife have decided to remodel our living room. We bought a new couch, but we can't lift it out of our pick-up truck. We're much too frail. She's gone to buy new curtains and left me to solve the issue before she returns. She's been gone for a while, since she's indecisive, but she will soon return and the couch is still in the same spot. I had called my nephew for help, but when he arrived, his wife gave an emergency call. They had a bun in the oven, you see, and it had just finished baking! So, may you please help me unload the seat?"

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you! You're such a good young lad!"

"Thanks! Well, where'd ya live?"

"Oh, just follow me!"

The old man began to walk, leading the way with Sonic following closely behind. After a few steps, the old man verged off the sidewalk and onto the grass, heading for the forest. They walked into the collection of greenery, soon coming a across a small glade. Sonic recognized a small pond in it's center and tree not to far from it that had a large group a scratches on the ground next to it. "This is where I first changed." he thought, remembering the immense and unexpected pain as it assaulted his body for the first time. Not long after they passed the glade, they reached an old wooden house that looked recently painted and impeccably clean.

"Here we are!" said the old man.

That's when a sudden, uneasy feeling settled in the middle of Sonic's chest.

"Something's not right here . . ." he thought.

It wasn't only because of the house's location and appearance, but also because of the scents that were flooding the hedgehog's nostrils. They just didn't seem to fit together. And not only that, but there was a scent in the flood that seemed familiar, but Sonic couldn't quite remember from what it was.

In front of the house was a green, old-looking pick-up truck with a small, pale beige couch in the back, the one the elder was referring to.

"I'll go open the door while you grab the couch." said the old man, walking up the light blue wooden steps and pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Okay." replied Sonic, forgetting about the scent and walking over to the pick-up. "So, why do ya live all the way here?" he asked curiously, lifting the seat with ease. Sure, his arms were rather thin, but in them was strong, lean muscle.

"Oh, uhm, well, me and my wife like our privacy. Plus, it's nicer to have quite, pine scented trees instead of a rowdy street that reeks of exhaust in front of ones home." said the Old man quickly.

"Oh.", said Sonic, walking up the steps and through the front door, his uneasiness growing slightly at the elder's hurried response. He then set the couch where the old man instructed.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic. You're such a good young lad, helping people out like this."

"Don't mention it, it's practically my job."

"Well, may I give you something in compensation for your help? A meal? A drink?"

"Nah, no thanks, I'm good."

"You sure? It's no trouble, really."

"It's okay, you don't need to give me anything. I like helping people."

"Oh, but I insist." pressed the Old man.

Right then, the uneasy feeling cradled in the hedgehog's chest grew quite considerably, and something urged him to leave.

"Uhm, well, I just ate and - and my friends are waiting for me at home."

"Oh, well alright then. Thanks again."

"Welcome." Sonic mumbled, hurrying towards the door. But, right when he was about to grab the door knob, he heard a swift "woosh" behind him and then felt a sharp pinch in the back of his neck. "Huh-h . . .?" he moved his hand to the back of his neck, feeling for what had caused the pinch. Feeling something, he took hold of it and pulled its tip out of his skin and brought it into his line of vision. It was a tranquilizer dart, and a quite a big one at that.

"W-wha . . .?" the surprised hedgehog stuttered, turning to see the old man with an arm raised, a gaping, smoking hole in his palm. The elder pressed a shirt button, his image blurring momentarily afterward but then clearing to reveal a silver robot with an Eggman insignia on its chest.

"Cr-crap . . ." mumbled the anthro, his vision doubling and blurring. He felt his knees weakening, and reached back at the door knob, wondering if he had enough strength to run back to the street. Grabbing and turning the knob, he stumbled backwards, falling down the fake houses' steps and landing on crippled grass. Trying to get up but only falling back down, the hedgehog's last sight was the robot standing over him, then all went dark.

~# * #~

"Ughmn . . ." groaned the young mobian as he rose back into consciousness, a cold feeling seeping into his body as his mind began to clear up, making him shiver slightly. He was lying on his stomach on a cold, metal table, his head poised uncomfortably with his chin against the metal. His senses slowly awakened, letting him hear the air conditioning and smell a strange antiseptic smell twinged with some other odd scent. Gagging at the odor, the anthro tried to move his limbs, only to take in a quick breath as he felt a sharp pain stab through his back. Some small object moved within his back and he shuddered, feeling it move once more as his spine twitched.

"Wh-what- what was that?!" he thought as he felt a warm liquid ooze onto his back. Though it relieved him slightly from the cold, the hedgehog felt as if it enclosed something he didn't want to discover. He tried moving his head to look over his shoulder, wondering what was in and on his back. But, he realized his neck was restrained by a metal cuff.

"Okaaaaaaayyyy . . . that's not good." he thought, "My neck's strapped down and I'm thinking my arms and legs are too, which doesn't point to anything good. And on top of that, there's something in my back, it hurts like hell, and I don't have a clue on where in the heck I am. This looks like a major problemo."

He attempted to move his head again to look around, wondering where he was and not wanting to wait for someone to come and tell him. He saw a large, silver colored metal door to his left with a small box on a table next to it, and a sight that made him gasp to his right. In the few seconds he'd been awake, he'd thought about a situation involving the sight, but he'd canceled it out, thinking it too improbable.

What he saw to his right was a table with a metal tray on it with a scalpel, scissors, syringe, and small knife; all covered in blood and electric blue fur. There was also a large, and still clean, silver needle along with a roll of plastic-like light blue string in one corner of the tray along with a glass vile containing a transparent liquid. But, their was a certain aspect of the tray that caught his eye. There was a red Eggman insignia in its center.

The young anthro growled. "What did that rotten Eggman do to me?" he thought, beginning to struggle against his binds again, ignoring all the pain this caused and the continuous spill of warm liquid on his back. Soon, he felt the liquid sliding down his sides. He stopped struggling and moved his head again, thinking he could maybe catch a glimpse of his sides and the mystery liquid. He thought he knew what it was, but he wanted to see anyway. He caught his glimpse, and to his horror, he was right. The liquid he'd now confirmed as blood continued to slide on his sides, through his short fur and onto the table, slowly making crimson thought of continuing his struggle immediately left him. Even he knew blood loss wasn't good.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he thought. "Can't move or I'll lose blood. Lose too much blood and I'll pass out. So how in the hell am I supposed to get outta here?"

Right then, opened the door to the hedgehog's left, entering the room. He pulled on a pair of surgical gloves that were in the box on the table by the door and then closed the door. Sonic immediately poised his head the way it had been when he woke up and then closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. One of the small crimson puddles of blood began to drip off from the table, falling onto the rooms granite-colored tile floor. Noticing this, the doctor oddly ran to the table with the surgical tools to Sonic's right and grabbed a towel from under it, beginning to wipe the blood.

"Must've stirred in his sleep to spill this much . . ." mumbled the doctor after the blood on the floor and the table was clean, grabbing another towel and passing the towel over the fur on his nemesis's back and and sides afterward. The hedgehog could barely hold back from laughing as the towel went over his sides, tickling his ribs.

"That's better!" Said the villain, sending the bloody towels down a chute behind Sonic. "Now, let's finish this before he wakes up." he said to himself.

"Too late for that, Baldy." thought the hedgehog.

Now, the doctor looked down at his patients back, noticing two things. First, he noted that the implant he'd been working on was out of place, and second, though the wound was very, very recent, it was already scabbing over!

"Oh my . . ." mumbled the overlander. "Well that was certainly fast! Better cut the wound open wider." The doctor then grabbed the scalpel from of the tray and sliced the wound open wider, laying it back on the tray after. Sonic, feeling it, did all he could not to cry out in pain.

"Now to put this back in place . . ." mumbled Eggman, removing the small object within the anthro's back and then pressing it back in. He continued to press it down until the hedgehog felt and heard the object clink against his spine. The hedgehog was barely able to hold back a shudder and cry of pain. Afterward, the evil doctor pressed a button on the small objects front face, causing eight metal-tipped wires to shoot out of it. One went around and into the hedgehog's spine, phasing into as to noy fracture it, 6 jabbed into the muscles around his spine, and the last shot straight up, past the hedgehog's neck and into his brain stem, its tip opening into a grapple. The tips of the wires in his muscles also opened up into grapples, sustaining their positions.

"OUGH!" thought Sonic, keeping back a surely-to-have-been-loud-shriek. "Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't . . ."

A beep was heard and then Sonic felt a slight pull on the wires.

"Alright! Now that the chip is in and activated, all I have to do is stitch him up and take him to his quarters." said the doctor, grabbing the needle and plastic-like thread.

"CHIP?! " thought the anthro. He'd thought of many implants, chips among them, as the doctor had messed with his back. But, now that he knew it was a chip, so many types of the mentioned crossed his mind that he had no idea which it could be, even with the feel of its cubed shape. He, unlike his best friend or nemesis, was not a mechanical genius and didn't know much about what any of the types he considered did, but he certainly knew any of them in him wasn't a good thing. Knowing he needed it remove a.s.a.p, he thought of a simple plan of escape.

"Okay. If he's gonna take me somewhere after he stitches me up, he'll need to take off the cuffs. So, as soon as he does, I'll just jump up, home the door, and run the heck outta here. Then, after I get the chip removed and am healed, I'll come back and thrash some bots." He felt the needle pierce his skin as he thought this, the plastic-like thread trailing behind it, weaving through the skin around his wound. Once done stitching through the hedgies skin, Eggman pulled on the strings ends to pull the wound shut and then tied them off. He then began to open up the cuffs. First ankles, then neck, then finally wrist. The doctor uncuffed his nemesis's left wrist and was about to uncuff his right when he noticed that the antros muscles were slowly tensing, causing the stitches on his back to look tighter and tighter.

"Just one more cuff . . ." thought the hedgehog, anticipating his escape.

"Sonic?" asked the overlander.

Sonic didn't respond.

"Hedgehog? Are you awake?"

Again, there came no response.

Eggman walked in front of the hedgehog and then lifted one of the mobian's eyelids, seeing his iris and pupil full and clear, bright with the fire of defiance and hate, something the anthro just wasn't able to hide.

"Well! You're awake! Guess you know what's in your back now then, don't you?" said the doctor, letting go of the hedgehog's eyelid to just stand over him.

"Yeah, and I don't like it. What's the chip for?" growled Sonic, opening his other eye and sitting up, ignoring the pain that shot through his back and the discomfort of having to move his still cuffed right hand.

"Oh, it's just to help me ensure you behave during your stay." answered Eggman.

"Who said I'm staying?" snarled the mobian, noticing a button in the center of the cuff around his wrist. "That must be what opens it" he thought.

"I did." answered the evil doctor with a wide, evil grin. "He has no idea what he's "in" for!" he thought.

"Well I beg to differ!" yelled the hedgehog, pressing the button on the cuff, opening it. He then quickly jumped off the table and ran to the door, jumping up once more to home it and create his escape route.

"Not so fast, Sonic!" exclaimed the overlander, pressing a button on a wristwatch-like device that was under his right glove cuff. This sent a signal to the chip, ordering it to electrify all but the wire that led to the hedgehog's brain stem, making the anthro fall to the floor in a pained, writhing ball of fur.

"Like that, rodent? That's only one of the features you're sure to hate of it!" boasted the overlander.

"Hrrrrggg . . ." growled the fallen anthro, frustrated. His simple plan just became way more complicated than he expected. "What now?" he thought. That's when he noticed a small pain starting up in his torso, mostly his chest and gut. Well, it seemed small now at least, compared to the enormous pain in his back, but, recognizing it, he knew it would get a lot worst.

"Shit!" he thought. He then asked "What time is it?" to his nemesis, hoping the answer wasn't what he expected.

"What?" asked the overlander, surprised by the out of context question. "Why do you care?"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" he asked again, yelling in an attempt of intimidation but not being able to stop worry and desperation from entering his voice, causing his question to sound like a supplication.

"It- it's about to be 8pm, sunset." answered the overlander.

The hedgehog's pupils and irises seemed to shrink and his muzzle pailed as he heard this.

"Oh no . . ." he mumbled," I can't change now! The stitches won't hold up!" he though afterward.

"What is it, hedgehog?" asked the doctor , confused. "Why does he even care about the time?"

Noticing the overlander was distracted, the mobian got up and jumped again, attempting to home the door once more. The doctor quickly returned his attention to his prisoner, shocking the anthro as he tried to escape again.

"You don't leave here until I say so!" he exclaimed.

"Chaos damn it, Egghead! I'm gonna be in enough pain to have you adding to it!" growled Sonic, wincing at the end of his sentence. The pain had gotten worse, causing his body to shake all over and his brow to furrow in pain.

"Hmm? What do you-?" but the doctor was interrupted by the hedgehog's scream.

The anthro's transformation began and the poor mobian began to writh in pain on the tiled floor, the change's usual, infernal pain being much, much worse than the prior times. The change took it's usual pattern, but, when the hedgie's spine popped out of place, pressing against his skin, it broke through the wounds stitches, allowing the chip and it's white, smooth yet lightly spiked surface be completely seable. The hedgehog screamed louder, feeling like he'd rather be dead than be going through this massive amount of pain. His spine and the chip soon became covered by an overflowing stream of blood that began to gush out of the mobian's wound, soaking his growing fur and splashing on the ground. Then, not long after, the transformation ended as quickly as it had started, leaving a panting, bleeding, and whimpering beast in the hedgehog's place.

"S-Sonic?" stuttered the doctor, horror struck by what he'd just witnessed.

"No . . . it's Amy Rose . . . can't you tell?" panted the bestial hedgehog sarcastically and painfully, his fangs barred in the attempt of a snarl. His words though, were barks, so his nemesis didn't understand.

The doctor quickly pressed another button on his watch, but this one did not hurt the bleeding beast. The button was for an installed communicator.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" he called, "Send Bokun here with a roll of extra-strong elastic cable, quick!"

The reply came as a quick "Yes, Doctor" and the communicator then buzzed off. The overlander then ran back to the tray of surgical tools and grabbed another towel from under it and then ran back to his enemy, kneeling next to him. Sonic growled faintly and lifted a paw, swinging it in the weak attempt of a swipe only to have it fall back limply. After the failed attack, the doctor pressed the towel onto the hedgie's wound, applying some pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding. The mobian whimpered lightly but let the doctor maintain his position.

"This is new." he thought, "Egghead's actually trying to keep me alive."

The door opened and Bokun flew in with a roll of the wire requested, quickly handing it to the doctor. The overlander instructed the robot to continue pressing the towel against the wound and then got up and ran to get the string-sized wire ready. Afterward, he knelled next to the beast again and took the towel from Bokun, also removing it from the wound. The bleeding had finally ceased, though it seemed that one wrong move from the wounded could cause it to start up again. So, carefully, Eggman began to stitch up his enemy's wound, hearing his weakening nemesis whimper as he did so. Then, as Sonic had expected, he finally closed his eyes and sunk into the black river of unconsciousness.


End file.
